An electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. The atomizer includes a liquid reservoir for storing tobacco liquid and an atomizing assembly for atomizing the tobacco liquid. The battery assembly is configured for powering the atomizer.
In a typical atomizer, the atomizing assembly is in direct contact with the tobacco liquid in the liquid reservoir. However, after long time contact with the tobacco liquid, the chemicals in the atomizing assembly may pollute the tobacco liquid. The polluted tobacco liquid may be harmful for users of the electronic cigarette.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.